


replay

by Michaela97



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: mild spoilers for series 12.The doctor can't get the master out of her head
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 43





	replay

*Kneel... Call me by my name*  
"Doctor, are you alright?" Yaz asks, looking concerned.  
The doctor jumped, snapping out of her daydream "Yeah, yeah sorry. Galaxies away then." She replied hearts still beating fast, though whether from her thoughts or being startled she's doesn't know.  
"What's up, doc? You've been quite the last five planets." It's Graham this time, and Ryan's in the corner looking like he's ready to join the interrogation if he's not satisfied with her answer.  
"I'm just tired is all. Yes, Ryan, aliens need to sleep. Or at least, this one does. Couple of hours a week usually does it but what with everything going on with The m-master..." she trails off after this but the fam accepts this answer without questioning.  
A few hours later and they're all in their respective rooms, other than Yaz who's in Ryan's not ready yet to be alone again.  
The doctor is in her bed in her room that she rarely uses, she wasn't lying, she does need to sleep a few hours a week but she normally get through cat naps wherever she happens to be when she gets sleepy. But not park benches, not after last time, getting woken up and shouted at by an old lady.  
She can't sleep. She probably needs to, it's been a stressful few days, but she can't. Can't stop thinking about everything that happened. No, not everything. One thing.  
*Kneel.*  
She can hear the rasp in his voice, see the smirk on his face.  
She reaches down to the waistband of the pajama bottoms she'd thrown on earlier.


End file.
